


want you more than a melody

by JaeRianL



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Musicians, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Daisy Johnson is a pain in the arse, one that can't seem to stick to her security team even if her life depended on it.Leo Fitz is the latest in a long line of bodyguards trying to keep up with her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	want you more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



Daisy Johnson has to be, without a shadow of a doubt, the worst client he has ever dealt with. Fitz knows he isn’t the most typical looking bodyguard, it’s safe to say he’s no Grant Ward lookalike, but for once, he would love not to have to save his client from literal death for them to believe in his abilities. But even after taking a bullet for the woman, one coated in peanut oil to send her into anaphylaxis and kill her before they could get her an Epi-pen, she still couldn’t do as he fucking told her to do. It’s not like he’s some evil dictator, all he asks is that she let him know where she’s going, and if she’s going to be in public for her to bring at least one bodyguard with her. 

And yet, here he is, chasing after the younger woman through LA in an attempt to find her and keep her safe from harm on his one day off. Thankfully, she has eagle eyed fans practically everywhere under the sun, and one Twitter search of her name gives up her location with ease. Slowing his jog to a walk, he thanks his lucky stars that he wasn’t in his uniform suit, instead in a pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt and a baseball cap he thinks Hunter had left in his flat the last time he’d spent the night after pissing Bobbi off. He weaves his way through the countless people strolling up and down the street, finally laying eyes on Daisy, the singer sat outside a cafe with some singer he recalls being told is Daisy’s rival. Forcing himself not to scowl too heavily, he makes his way through the crowd and manages to keep a distance between his client and her hordes of fans.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” He hisses lowly into her ear, keeping a grip on her arm while smiling sweetly at those around him.

“Ugh, how did you find me?”

“What, no, thank you Fitz for saving me from the wrath of Melinda May when she finds out I left without security on your only day off?”

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” She complains, waving her hand in the unknown woman’s direction.

“Not anymore you’re not. If you’re that desperate, you can organise a meeting with her manager, here’s a card. Daisy, come on.”

Thankfully, she doesn’t pitch a fit and follows him away from the cafe, Fitz’s grip having fallen from her upper arm to her wrist as they speed away. He notices that she had picked up the muffin and iced coffee she’d bought at the coffee shop, and before she manages to consume any of it, he’s grabbing it, scanning it with his smartwatch and ignoring her protests when he chucks it in the bin, pulling hand gel out of his pockets and washing his hands before disinfecting all of Daisy’s belongings. When they stop in front of the car which Fitz had parked a block away, she’s silently fuming and Fitz can’t find it in himself to care. 

“Get in the car Daisy, I need to get you home so I can talk to Melinda about that woman trying to kill you.”

“What do you mean, kill me?”

“Your coffee and muffin had peanut oil in, if you’d consumed both of them you’d be dead right now.”

Staring at the head of her security, eyes wide in shock and fear, Daisy tries her best to keep her breathing steady and calm. She’d known Raina was a little, for lack of a better word, kooky, but actively trying to kill her? It’s no secret that she has a peanut allergy, she’d admitted it years ago in an interview, but she’s also terrible at remembering to bring an Epi-Pen with her when she goes out to eat. Heaven forbid Fitz hadn’t come and found her, hadn’t done his voodoo magic and somehow deduced that it had been contaminated with peanut oil, then she might not still be breathing.

The car journey home is awkwardly silent to say the least. While Daisy’s anger has diminished to nothingness, Fitz’s has only grown tenfold, and he doesn’t dare to open his mouth in fear of cursing out his current client for her recklessness. By the time they make it back to Daisy’s home, Daisy has gone through a multitude of apologies and speeches of gratitude, but nothing seems to sit quite right with her. Fitz parks his car in her garage, locking the door once they enter and he does a quick sweep of the garage before letting her into her home. She heads straight into the kitchen, meticulously cleaning her hands and face over the kitchen sink before grabbing a couple bottles of water and some snack bars for them to munch on. 

“Fitz I -”

“Of all of the stupid, reckless, irresponsible things you’ve done, this really takes the cake Daisy!”

“Look Fitz, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Daisy you can’t keep doing this! I understand you want your freedom, I understand that having security around you twenty four seven isn’t your first choice but for Christ’s sake, we’re not doing this for fucking shit’s and giggles!”

“And I get that Fitz, I get that now!” Daisy insists, watching as the man paces back and forth.

“But you don’t Daisy, I’ve had to fashion a literal sniffer watch to make sure your food won’t kill you, just because you’re so blasé about your own safety that we have to work so much harder to keep you alive. Not to mention the fact that anyone at any time could find where you are with a simple look on Twitter! The fact that you can be so reckless is so bloody infuriating and I -”

His rant is abruptly silenced by Daisy colliding their lips together, the blonde pulling his hat off of his head and running her hands through his hair. He feels her wobble slightly as she tries to stay standing on her tiptoes, and steadies them by pulling her flush against his chest, bracing his hands on her hips and sinking into the kiss. When the need for oxygen outweighs their ability to kiss, he pulls away, staring down at her, absolutely bewildered by what’s just happened. Daisy doesn’t give him the chance to spiral, gently caressing her bodyguard’s face and staring into those bright blue eyes she hadn’t realised were so technicolour until she’d gotten this close.

“I have no idea what just happened, but kissing me is not going to get you out of May yelling at you. She will have seen the Twitter posts by now, and I am not going down as a casualty in this.”

“That’s fine, as long as you promise to stay long enough to work out what this is.”

“And I’ll agree, so long as you pinky promise not to go out without security anymore.”

“Haven’t you heard, me and security are pretty tight now.”

Linking their pinkies together, Daisy smiles at Fitz, excited to find out what’s next to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
